First Date
by BloodyLastWords
Summary: Sequel to "When Can We Do This Again?". Spike and Sweetie Belle go on their first date together! What happens? Find out!


Okay, shower? Check. Brush teeth? Check. Apply one spritz of 'Irresistible Resistance Pour Homme'?" …*spritz* "Check!"

Spike quickly glanced over the pre-date checklist he had made. Although nowhere near as skilled in the art of the checklist as Twilight, he felt his list was proficiently comprehensive and covered all the necessities.

"Okay, next is… Oh, there is nothing else." Perhaps his checklist wasn't as comprehensive as he thought. "Well, I suppose that means I'm ready. I hope."

Spike walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it. A thousand thoughts began racing through his mind. He had hung out with Sweetie Belle a lot before. But this was different. This was a whole new ballfield. This was a date.

"What do I say? How do I act?! What if the restaurant forgot about the reservations I made? What if I sweat really bad… oh yeah, reptile. No sweat glands. What if I burp and my flames catch her on fire and she DIES?!" He was hyperventilating at this point. Luckily, he was snapped back into reality from a knock at his door.

"Hey, Spike?" Twilight called from outside his bedroom. "Are you almost ready for your big night?"

Spike had to take a few deep breaths before responding. "Y-Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, honey. Me and Trixie will be waiting downstairs for you."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Spike rose up from the bed and dragged himself over to his mirror. "Alright, Spike. You can do this! You are a dragon- the epitome of reptilian evolution! You can handle a little thing like a, *gulp*, first date!" With one last self-evaluation, he left his room and headed downstairs.

Twilight, and her soon to be wife, Trixie, were sitting together on the couch waiting for him.

"There he is, the dragon of the hour!" Twilight exclaimed, a big smile plastered across her face.

"Are you ready for tonight, Spike?" Trixie asked playfully.

"Hey guys. I think I'm ready. I'm just super nervous. I mean, we're talking feelings and romantic-ish stuff now!" His hyperventilating returned once more.

Twilight trotted over to him and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Spike, relax! It's going to be fine, I promise."

"I guess so. It's just… what if she doesn't like me?"

"Not like you? Of course she likes you!" Twilight responded.

"Yes, don't be absurd!" Trixie cut in. "She did kiss you before, correct?"

"Yeah…" Spike let out a dreamy sigh, reveling in the memory of his first kiss only weeks before. "But, what if I say something stupid? Or what if she found someone more attractive than me?!"

"I highly doubt she found someone else since yesterday when you asked her out," Twilight stated, giving the drake a smirk.

"Okay, you're probably right. But what if I say something awkward or dumb, and she thinks I'm stupid?" Spike started chewing his claws to pulps, his anxiousness getting the better of him.

"Spike, allow Trixie to clue you in on something," the blue mare in question said. "Considering the fact that you were raised by Ms. Socially Awkward herself, there is a high probability of you saying something stupid." Trixie earned a dangerous glare from Twilight. "But, don't worry. It's actually kind of cute!" Trixie gave her marefriend a repentant smile.

"Really? You think so?" Spike questioned, an air of positivity returning to his voice.

"You doubt Trixie?!" she said with mock arrogance. "Don't worry, Spike, everything will turn out great tonight. Besides, Twilight's social ineptitude was one the main reasons I fell for her in the first place."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended right now," Twilight responded. "Anywho, what she's trying to say is that Sweetie Belle already likes you for you, so you don't need to stress yourself out over little things, like what you're going to say."

"I guess so, but still…"

"Okay, look. If you're that worried, why don't you go over what you plan to talk about with us. Oh, I know! You can practice on Trixie!" Twilight said, thrusting a hoof in the blue mare's direction.

"On Trixie? Well, I suppose that could help." Spike was rolling the idea around in his mind. Sure, Trixie and Sweetie were vastly different, but a little practice couldn't hurt.

The young dragon stepped over to the couch and took a seat next to Trixie. The blue unicorn scooched her way closer to him, causing Spike to tense up once again.

"Alright, Spike. Show Trixie what you got. Make me want you!" She said with a very alluring stare, much to the amusement of Twilight.

"Oh, um, okay." Spike's voice started to crack, and he immediately averted his eyes from the blue unicorn. "Um, h-hi Sweetie! It sure is a nice day, and, umm, the weather is like, cool and stuff. How are you today? Er, I mean, tonight! Because, it's not day anymore, it's kinda like, late now. Well at least here. I'm sure it's daytime somewhere, but it's night here! So, umm… do you like cheese?"

As Spike's rant went on, Trixie's expression changed from the alluring acting display she had, to one of pity. She turned to Twilight who returned the gaze with her own, 'this is just sad' look.

"Alright, Spike, stop!" Trixie shoved her hoof over the dragon's mouth. "Trixie can't take any more!"

Spike quickly removed the offending hoof from his mouth, revealing a pouting face underneath. "Was it that bad?"

"Bad?! It was…"

"In need of improvement!" Twilight interjected, casting a stern glance at her marefriend. "Now Trixie, why don't you tell Spike how he can improve his conversational skills."

"Alright, Spike, there were a lot of things that went wrong, and I mean a LOT, but they all stemmed from one source: lack of confidence! First things first, eye contact. You broke eye contact with me the moment I got close to you!"

"Sorry, Trixie, I just get super nervous in intense situations like that, especially with girls…"

"Understandable. However, eye contact shows confidence! And confidence will have this girl all over you!" She sent a sly wink in the dragon's direction.

"Really?"

"Of course! As the Great and Powerful Trixie always says, 'start with the eyes, end in the bed.'"

"Trixie!" Twilight had a mad blush racing across her face. "We are not trying to help Spike sleep with Sweetie Belle!"

"Relax, Sparkle. It's the principal behind the matter, and it's still life-saving advice."

"*sigh* Fine. Do you feel any better, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, yea! I think I got this." Spike felt his spirits rise for the first time that night.

"That's my dragon! But aren't you going to wear your suit and bowtie?" Twilight knew something was off. He seemed to have forgotten his signature gentledrake apparel.

"Nah, that getup was mainly for my attempts to impress Rarity. Sweetie is different, so I need to use a different approach for her.

"Wow. Rational thought from a male, on a first date?! Trixie is impressed." Trixie looked at Spike with a wide-eyed expression.

Spike wasn't sure if she was teasing him or being serious, but he decided to just take it as a compliment.

"Well, ladies. Thank you very much for your words of encouragement, and the awkward conversation lesson. It is time for me to take my leave!" The purple dragon turned his gaze from the two mares in front of him and headed to the door.

"Go get her, Spike! And remember, be yourself!" Twilight called out in her usual motherly fasion.

"Good luck, Spike! Eye-contact!" Trixie yelled.

"Thanks, guys! Love you, see you later!" Spike gave one last glance at himself in the nearest reflective service he could find, and bolted out the door to pick up his date for the night.

Meanwhile at the Carousel Boutique…

"Rarity! Are you done yet? This seems a bit excessive." Sweetie Belle had been subjected to hours of mane styling, make-up experimentation, and the trying-on of an obscene amount of dresses. All at the hooves of her older sister.

"Of course not, dear! The first date is the absolute MOST important! It's where you make your first impression, and it sets the tone for all future dates to come. You must look your best!" Rarity continued racing back and forth through the living room, levitating various fabrics and measuring tape.

"But me and Spike already know each other. And besides, he likes me the way I am already." Sweetie sighed in frustration as her sister continued levitating various lengths of measuring tape up to her body, seemingly ignorant of everything she said.

"Nonsense, Sweetie Belle! That was when you two were simply friends! This is a date, and… and, oh my goodness, I can't believe my baby sister is going on her first date!"

Realizing it was pointless to try and keep Rarity from fawning over her, Sweetie decided to just keep quiet and endure the torture.

*SLAM!*

The front door of the Boutique flew open, frightening the two unicorn sisters inside. However, Sweetie's face quickly evolved into a smile at the sight of the two ponies standing in the doorway.

"Have no fear, Cutie Mark Crusader, eh, umm… FIRST DATE PREPARATION PONIES are here!" Scootaloo and Applebloom quickly ran over to Sweetie Belle and the three joined in a group hug.

"Alright, Miss Rarity, if ya could, please step aside. We can take care of things from here." Apple Bloom gave Rarity her best professional look while waving her away.

"Yea, we got this in the bag!" Scootaloo said, words alive with confidence.

Rarity gave the two fillies in front of her a quizzical look. "No offense, girls, but I highly doubt you two have any real experience in the realm of dating."

"Well, maybe not, but we got experience in bein' friends with Spike and Sweetie Belle," the young farm filly noted, beaming a confident smile.

"Yea, and we have experience in being awesome! Rainbow always says that's super important!" Scootaloo earned a less than amused face from Rarity.

"Look, sister, I really appreciate your help and stuff, but I think me and the girls can handle this. So please, can you leave me alone?" Sweetie gave her sister her most adorable, pleading face.

"Oh, but Sweetie! I mean, if you're sure…"

"Completely sure. But I promise if I have any questions I'll come straight to you."

"Alright, if you insist. In the meantime I shall be in my inspiration room, working on some designs. Have fun girls!" Rarity gave the trio a quick wave before disappearing into a different room.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Scootaloo chimed in. "How do you feel, Sweetie Belle?"

"Nervous, I guess." Her eyes travelled to the floor. "I mean, what if he doesn't think I'm pretty enough? Or what if he decides he doesn't like me anymore?"

"Nonsense, Sweetie Belle. My sis' always tells me that the inside is what's most important. So if Spike can't love ya for the pony you are on the inside, he ain't worth yer time." Applebloom put a comforting hoof on Sweetie's shoulder, forcing her to crack a smile.

"And besides, he totally digs you! Any time you guys have been together recently, it's like his eyes are glued to you. Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about," Scootaloo said with a wink.

"Thanks girls. Do you really think it's gonna work out?"

"Of course!" Applebloom said, flashing her biggest smile. "I mean, yer super pretty and super nice-"

"And Spike is so sweet, and a great gentlecolt," Scootaloo finished. "If it was any more perfectly romantic, I'd have to puke!" The orange filly made a gagging expression.

"Thanks. You guys are the best!" Sweetie Belle pulled her friends into a final group hug. "I'm nervous, but I think I'm ready for this. Spike should be getting here any-"

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"We'll get it!" The two visiting friends said in unison, running towards the door.

Spike stood outside The Carousel Boutique, fidgeting awkwardly with himself.

"Okay, it's show time. Confidence, eye-contact, and most importantly," the dragon slicked back his head scales, "you gotta be smooth."

The door flew open, interrupting the dragon's thoughts. On instinct, he started reciting the lines he had practiced on the way over. "Hey, girl, lookin' good! You ready to hop on Spike's love-boat and have a good time?" As Spike's senses came back to him, he realized it was not Sweetie Belle at the door.

"HAHAHA! Wow, Spike. Real classy," Scootaloo chuckled, nudging him with her elbow.

"Hehehe, love boat? Real smooth there, lover boy!" Applebloom tried her best to suppress her laughter, but failed miserably.

"Alright, alright. I'm not the best conversationalist. Anyway, can I come inside, or do I have to wait for Sweetie on the porch?" Spike asked, tapping his foot waiting for their laughter to stop.

"Okay, ah'm sorry. Come on in, Spike. I think Sweetie Belle ran to the bathroom when you knocked on the door. I'm sure she'll be out in a second." Applebloom led Spike to the living room to wait with her and Scootaloo.

"Hey, Spike?" Scootaloo asked.

"Uh, yea Scoots?"

"I just wanna make sure we're clear on something." The orange filly instantaneously jumped right in the dragon's face, giving him the most intimidating look he had ever seen. "If you break Sweetie's heart, or hurt her in any way, you will pay! You can run and hide, but I will hunt you down, I will find you, and I will kill you! Are we clear?"

*gulp* Spike was afraid to make any sudden movements, lest he set the orange filly off. "Yes, ma'am! Crystal clear."

"Perfect!"

Spike heard a door quickly open and close, followed by a white unicorn filly rushing into the room very eagerly.

"Spike!" Sweetie jumped onto the dragon as soon as she was within range, and was immediately wrapped in his arms.

"Sweetie Belle! It's great to see you!" Spike gently removed his arms from his marefriend and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yes!" Sweetie squeaked very enthusiastically. "I mean, ahem, yes I am."

"Awesome. I've really been looking forward to our date," Spike replied, trying on his best confident smile.

"Me too. Umm, do you wanna head out?" Sweetie was trying to fight back the nervous tension in her voice.

"Oh, uh, yea! We should get going, before it gets too late or anything."

"Definitely. Alright, let's go." The two walked out of the boutique, Spike holding the door open in true gentledrake fasion. "Bye, Scootaloo. Bye, Applebloom. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She quickly said goodbye to her two friends as they parted ways. She was going to be crusading by herself this time.

After a few minutes of awkward silence whilst walking through town, Spike felt it was time to break the ice.

"So, Sweetie Belle. Do you wanna take a guess at where I'm taking you tonight?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Uh…" Her face scrunched in deep thought.

"I'll give you a hint. It's a restaurant."

"Hm, Sugarcube Corner?"

"Sugarcube Corner? Oh, ye of little faith, not for our first date. We're going somewhere ultra special!" Spike's excitement was nearing boiling point, ready to blow at any second.

"Wait, you don't mean?!"

"Oh, yes I do! We're going to-"

"'La Amour Del Alma? The super fancy new restaurant everypony is talking about?!" Her face was alive with astonishment!

"Umm, no. I tried to get reservations there, but it didn't happen. But don't worry! I got the next best thing. We're going to the Ponyville Grille!"

Spike was a tad disappointed he had to settle for second best on their first date, and Sweetie could tell, his obviously forced smile being a dead giveaway.

"That's so awesome, Spike. I've only been there once, and I loved it!" She reached her head up to gently nuzzle his cheek.

"He-he, no problem." He felt his cheeks burning up at her touch. "Well, we're almost there, so let's get going before they give our table away, or something."

Sweetie couldn't help but giggle at Spike's awkward conversation attempts. He tried so hard, and it was adorable. "Alright, lead the way!" It was going to be a good night.

Ten minutes of progressively comfortable small talk later, the couple had arrived at the restaurant. Upon entrance, smells of hickory smoked veggies, deep-fried snacks and over-priced beverages wafted their senses. The scenery was nothing special, but seemed a perfect fit for the brand of eatery it was. Hard wood floors, walls adorned with various music legends and a vast array of booths and tables. Not the perfect locale for a first date, but it was pretty good second choice.

"Well, here we are! Man, I'm so hungry." Spike's thought processes were being monopolized by his empty stomach.

"Wow, this place smells delicious! I-" Sweetie Belle's sentence was cut short by her grumbling stomach, her face reddening in response.

"Ha, sounds like your stomach agrees with you," Spike chuckled, slightly nudging his marefriend.

"Howdy there, friends! What can I do for ya? I feel I should apologize in advance that we have a

two hour wait for open tables." A stocky, brown stallion who was apparently the greeter had approached them. He was wearing a red vest with a nametag that said, "HI, I'M GRUFF!"

"Oh, hello, umm… Gruff! I had a reservation for two tonight, under the name Spike."

"Boy howdy, of course! Right this way, Mr. Spike! And I assume this lovely young lady is your company for tonight?" The waiter gave a charming smile and winked at Spike.

"You'd be correct, sir. I'm so lucky. " Spike turned to give Sweetie a warm smile, and received one in return.

The two were led to a small booth in the corner, perfect for two. The received their menus, ordered their drinks and were left to their own devices.

"So, Spike. I really don't know very much about you." Sweetie noticed Spike nervously glance up from his menu he had suddenly taken great interest in, before diverting his eyes once more. "I mean, besides the fact that you're a sweet, caring dragon, I don't know about your past, or anything."

"Oh, well, there's not much to tell, honestly." He nervously cleared his throat. "I mean, hatched and raised by Twilight in Canterlot, moved to Ponyville. I haven't really done anything special."

"Oh, come on! You've helped save Equestria at least a billion times. I consider that special." She noticed a weak smile coming over Spike's face. "But, I'm talking more like where did you come from? I'm pretty sure that Twilight didn't lay your egg."

"So, basically, you're wanting to know where my egg came from?" He felt small tremors surge through his hands.

"Yea, I mean, what about you're actual family?" Her pupils doubled in size awaiting his response.

"Look, Sweetie, I can't really tell you." Sweetie's face instantly changed to an upset frown at his words. "I'm sorry, I'd just rather not talk about it."

"Oh, okay." Her voice emanated disappointment, but livened up quickly. "We can talk about something else."

The two spent the next hour or so eating their respective meals and talking with each other about almost anything imaginable: Sweetie's latest crusades with her friends, Spike's latest library escapades, and plenty of awkward conversational moments. They were both loving every second of it.

"…And then, Twilight looks at Rainbow and says, "That's not a test-tube, that's my brother!" The two nearly collapsed out of their chairs and turned heads from all around with their laughter.

"Wow, Spike," Sweetie's voice cracked as she gagged, trying to catch her breath. "You guys seem to an interesting life over at the library! You're so lucky."

"Eh, I guess. I mean, I love Twi and Trix, but things get pretty annoying over there sometimes."

"How so?"

"Well, for example, although I do have more feedoms now, thanks in no small part to Trixie, I also have more responsibilities. I have some knew chores to keep up with, some old chores are more tedious since we've had a new member in the family, and I don't really get much one-on-one time with Twilight anymore." Spike started tracing circles on the table with his claw. "And just between you and me, the wall between my bedroom and theirs isn't very thick, and suffice it to say that Twilight can be very loud sometimes, especially when I'm trying to sleep." Spike involuntarily shuddered at his last thought.

"Oh, Spike. Well, if anything, that just shows how responsible you are with work, and that you really know how to care for others. Whatever you do, it seems you always have somepony else's happiness in mind." Sweetie Belle reached over the table and gently stroked his cheek. "And things like that are why I'm so happy to be with you."

Spike's stomach suddenly seemed to amass a flight of butterflies. True love doesn't form overnight, but this was definitely the right path to get there.

"I'm glad to be with you, also. To be honest, I was beyond nervous about tonight. Like, what if I said something stupid, or did something dumb and you didn't like me anymore. It scared me!"

"Don't worry. It'll take a lot more than that to make me not like you. Besides, you say stupid stuff all the time. I've gotten used to it by now." She playfully smiled at him, causing both to chuckle.

"Well, Sweets, it's getting pretty late. You ready to head out?"

"Yea, we probably shou-"

*CRASH*

The couple jumped at the sounds of dishes breaking, and looked over to the origin of the noise.

A few tables over, a duo of very rowdy, and very large young stallions were laughing obnoxiously at the broken plate and spilled food that surrounded their table.

"HEY, WAITRESS!" Looks like I made a mess! You better come and clean me up, baby," one of the stallions, a massive brown one, said.

The waitress rolled her eyes in disgust and began to clean up the spilled contents around the table, earning laughs from both of the stallions.

"Ugh, I can't stand ponies like that!" Sweetie said, leaning towards Spike as they were getting up from their table. "No respect for anypony."

"Yea, it's disgusting…" He slowly unclenched his fist. "Let's just go."

*CRASH*

"Oops, looks like I made a mess, too!" said the second stallion, an equally intimidating black one. "Why don't you get down and take care of it for me."

The waitress walked over to the other side of the table to clean up after the other stallions "accidental" mess. It was too much.

"Spike? What are you doing?" Spike walked away from her, heading toward the scene.

"Enough is enough. I can't stand by and let this happen."

Spike quickly made his way over to the table. "Hey! You better clean that up." Spike's eyes were locked on the two stallions before him. They stopped laughing for just a moment, before resuming full force.

"Ha! Can you believe this guy?" The brown one nudged his companion. "What if we don't?"

"You're not gonna like the consequences, that's what. Having fun at other ponies' expense like this? You're a waste of fur!" Spike's confidence never wavered, full eye-contact the whole way.

"What's a half-pint like you gonna do about it?" The black one added, as the two got up from their seats.

"Spike! Please, let's just go." Sweetie Belle put herself inbetween the arguing parties and gently grabbed Spike's shoulders. "Pleas, for me. Let's go."

It took all his strength, but Spike finally turned away, giving a nod to Sweetie Belle. "Fine, let's go." Claw in hoof, they walked towards the exit once more.

"Yea, better listen to your fillyfriend!" The stallions didn't let up on their jeering. "Run back home to your mommy and daddy! Ha, they must have been some pathetic dragons to come out with you."

Sweetie looked over to Spike. Tears were freely flowing from his eyes. He turned around to face them one last time.

"You know what, guys? I don't know who my parents were. I don't HAVE a 'mommy and daddy' to run home to. But Twilight, the mare who raised, was the best mother, and best friend any pony, or dragon, could ever ask for! She taught me what it means to actually love someone, which is apparently something you are incapable of doing! So, if you EVER talk about her, or anyone else I care about ever again, I promise you will regret it!"

With that, Spike turned around and left the building with Sweetie Belle, the two holding each other very close. The two stallions he left behind had nothing but open mouths and blank stares, even as the restaurant manager handed them formal ban notices from the Ponyville Grille.

Sweetie Belle and Spike had been walking in complete silence with no particular destination for about five minutes. Tear stains still littered Spike's cheeks, and a melancholy expression adorned his features. The white filly wanted to say something, anything to cheer him up, but words couldn't seem to form in her head.

When they reached the town square it was vacant, save for a street light and a lone bench. If there were ever an opportunity for a serious discussion, this was it.

"Spike" She gently nudged his shoulder, which seemed to snap him out of a trance. "Can we go sit down over there on that bench for a few minutes, before you take me home?"

"I guess, but it's getting pretty late and-"

"Please? I just wanna talk for a bit, me and you."

"Well, if you insist, how can I possibly say no? Right this way, milady." The two trotted over and took spots right next to each other on the bench. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm sorry about what those guys said about your family. It was so…so, hurtful!" Her eye twitched involuntarily. "That wasn't right. And I'm sorry, Spike." She gently caressed his head.

"What's to be sorry about? I mean, my real parents apparently didn't care enough to keep me themselves, so who's to say those guys were wrong? Maybe my parents were just…just, um, weak lame dragons!" It was as if a waterfall appeared from his eyes.

Sweetie's eyes widened at the sudden downpour of emotion, but quickly realized what was going on. She wrapped him up in her hooves and nuzzled her head into his. "Shh, it's okay. Just let it out. I'm not letting go. It's alright."

After a few more minutes of Spike crying his eyes out in Sweetie Belle, he finally became coherent enough to speak. He lifted his head up and gave her a weak smile. "Sorry about that. I'm just, emotional, I guess."

"It's alright. I was gonna take a bath tonight, but your tears kinda took care of that for me, he-he." They both chuckled for a moment before resuming their conversation. "So, I take it your parents are a kinda sensitive subject?"

"Yea, you could say that. I thought I had gotten over it by now," Spike sighed. "But apparently not. One little comment about them and the floodgates were open. Talk about awkward."

"Actually, I think it's amazing. I mean, you're able to be such a sweet, gentle dragon, even though you have all these emotional battles. Look how you stood to those jerks in the restaurant, when everypone else was just standing by. Your parents, wherever they are, would be proud." She smiled and wrapped her hooves around him again for a tight hug.

"Do…do you really think so?" Spike said, struggling to breathe within her painfully loving embrace.

"I do. Almost as proud as I am to call you my special somepony." Before he could react, Spike was pulled into a kiss, one he was more than happy to return. What took a few seconds lasted an eternity for the two of them.

"Hey, Spike?" Sweetie asked after their brief kiss finally broke. "If it means anything, I'm glad things turned out the way they did with you and your parents. I woudn't have ever met you otherwise."

"You know what, Sweetie? I'm glad, too." He gently hugged her once more and they both got up from the bench "I was hoping this would turn out to be a good first date, and it looks like I was right!"

"Nope. Sorry, Spike, you're wrong. This was a GREAT first date!"


End file.
